Prank-Kids
"Prank-Kids", known as "Prankids" (プランキッズ Purankizzu) in the OCG, is an archetype that debuted in Deck Build Pack: Hidden Summoners. Etymology The name of the archetype comes from "prank" or "prankish," showing a fondness for practical jokes or mischievous acts, and "kids." This refers to the juvenile aspects of the monsters. The OCG name also incorporates "Planck," referring to their small size. In the TCG, the names of the Main Deck Monsters end in "sies," the Fusion Monsters are named in alliteration, and the names of the Link Monsters have words connected with hyphens (-) and are similar by either rhyming and/or in alliteration. The Spell/Trap card names start with the letter "P", possibly for alliteration with "Prank-Kids" as well. These highlight the nonessential aspects of the cards. In the OCG, the Main Deck monsters (excluding Rocksies) are named after Max Planck's research into wavelengths (like pulse waves) while also incorporating their elemental aspects (like "drop" as in "drop wave" and "water drop.") The TCG seems to only focus entirely on their elemental aspects, however. Playing style All Main Deck "Prank-Kids" monsters have effects that trigger if they are sent to the GY as Fusion or Link Materials for the Summon of a "Prank-Kids" monster, and afterwards, allow you to Special Summon from the hand or Deck a "Prank-Kids" monster with a different name than the one whose effect was activated. Their Fusion and Link Monsters each have one monster with 3000 ATK and two monsters with 2000 ATK. The ones with 3000 ATK are a Level 10 Fusion Monster and a Link-4 Link Monster, whose effects includes Tributing themselves to destroy all monsters ("Prank-Kids Battle Butler") or all Spells/Traps ("Prank-Kids Rip-Roarin-Roaster") your opponent controls. Meanwhile, those with 2000 ATK (Level 5 for Fusion Monsters and Link-2 for Link Monsters) have various effects that are usually related to battle. All Extra Deck "Prank-Kids" monsters also have effects that recover another card(s) from the GY, either by being destroyed by the opponent's card while in your possession (those with 3000 ATK) or by Tributing themselves (the ones with 2000 ATK). The Fusion Monsters have abilities to Special Summon a monster(s) from the GY, while the Link Monsters add a card(s) to your hand from the GY instead. The details of their effects are listed below: Members Main Deck Extra Deck Recommended cards Weaknesses * Cards that negate Fusion/Link Summons - This would cause the Main Deck "Prank-Kids" monsters' effect to fail also, creating a great loss in resources * Called by the Grave - This commonly played card will stop either "Prank-Kids Battle Butler" or "Toadally Awesome" to fail in their negation, reducing "Prank-Kids" players' limited forms of control to a minimum. Trivia * In the artwork of "Prank-Kids" Fusion Monsters, the Main Deck "Prank-Kids" monsters are attached somewhere to their bodies as if they are riding or controlling the monsters. * In the artwork of "Prank-Kids" Link Monsters, the Main Deck "Prank-Kids" monsters are shown to be in a swirling motion around some parts of their bodies; this might be a reference to how Link Materials shoot with a hurricane-like effect when entering Link Arrows in the anime. Category:Archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link monster(s) Category:TCG and OCG Archetypes